Game of Love
by namikaze-chan
Summary: It was just a normal marriage proposal from a King directed to a Princess from a small Kingdom.What he didn't know that the Princess he had chosen as his future wife is trying to make him take back his marriage proposal.Just ordinary love story? Not really, when the Princess and her servant switch their place in order to outsmarted the King. Femkuro,FemMayuzumi, Akashi
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

-x-

Disclaimer for this story: I do NOT own Kuroko no basket.

Before you read this story:

This is a story in alternate universe. Have set in the 90's and definitely still using house phone, letters. And in this story there will be television, Radio, cars, plane. Internet and computer will be rare commodity.

Please don't imagine the map of the kingdom in this story is the same as the real world map. In this story, there are four continents (north,south,west and east). And each capital city in one continent can be reached by airplane in twelve hour flight if a person wish to travel from south to north or from east to west. Just imagine the ocean that separate each continent have the same distance as went someone want to go from Europe to America

There will be two gender bent in this story. the first one will be Kuroko(her name will be Kuroko Tamiko) and the second one will be Mayuzumi Chihiro

-x-

In the Northern part of the world, there lives a very prosperous kingdom. Its name is Rakuzan Kingdom. Rakuzan's military power is known throughout the entire region for being the strongest, therefore making Rakuzan as the largest country in the world. But there is also one more thing that makes Rakuzan very famous, it is the youngest king that ever rules their land. With his red colored hair and heterochromatic eyes and also his charisma while he lead his kingdom.

But there is one thing that made the youngest Rakuzan king famous within the noble family in the entire world. He was crowned as Rakuzan's king at the age of twenty five, one month after his parents' death. And Akashi being an orphan and the only child from the previous King and Queen, he has his duty to choose his future Queen and make sure he produce heir that someday will become the future King in his Kingdom. But at the age of twenty seven, he still had not announced who he had chosen to be Rakuzan's Queen.

Princess, duchess and countess from all over the country tried to impress the cold, yet alluring King to make one of them as their future queen. Akashi got various invitations throughout the world to various parties in order for him to know the Princesses who will be suitable to him.

"I don't see the need to attend this" Akashi told the counselor as he ripped another party invitation to him.

"King Akashi, please reconsider this invitation. The oldest princess is known to be the most amazing violin player in the region and she might be the one to be your future wife"

"That is none of my concern. I am not interested in her" Akashi told the counselor with his cold and deadly look directed to them. Just before Akashi leave the room, one of the counselor stood up and said:

"King Akashi, we have decided that it is time for you to be seriously looking for your wife. Most of the council member agree to sent you to the party every day until you find the right princess"

"What happened if I already have my choice?" Akashi spoke without looking at the counselors. He knew if he turned around, he will not be able to hold back his anger and he might have to find other counselors in their place.

"King Akashi has to wed the girl as soon as possible. However, the future queen has to be someone from the royal family and she has to be able to be standing next to you and rule the Kingdom with you"

"It will be okay as long as she is a princess, right?" Akashi asked them one more time.

"Yes, King Akashi"

"Very well, I will announce my decision over tonight's gala. Make sure this news will be heard throughout the world and I want to make sure she heard the news directly from me" Akashi ordered his counselor. He could hear them screaming in joy when Akashi finally make his decision and Rakuzan finally be able to breathe a little as everyone always wondered if Akashi Seijuro have any interest to continue the oldest and strict royal lineage Rakuzan always uphold since centuries ago. Most of the council members were afraid if Akashi suddenly leave the throne to someone else outside the royal lineage and it might tainted the perfect Rakuzan's family history.

"Leave, now" Akashi interrupted his counselor cry of happiness as he sat back in his throne. All of the counselors run to leave the room and spread the good news to their partner.

"That's nice of you to finally say yes" Akashi saw his childhood friend, as well as someone from the council member, Aomine Daiki, walk to where he was sitting.

"I should thank you for calling me in the middle of the night to informed me about the council member's plan"

"There is no need for thank you, I have a good time knowing you were up all night long to run through background check, rumors and videos of you supposedly future wife" Aomine fixed his glasses as he spoke to Akashi. "Do you find someone that catches your fancy?"

"The veiled princess from the southern land" Akashi said as he nurses the bridge of his nose.

"Interesting choice" Akashi knew Aomine is smirking at his choice "You choose the princess that didn't show her face to the world until her wedding day?"

"I see that you don't have any problem with her small kingdom and the way she has the same background as I do" Akashi said in a very annoyed tone to Aomine.

"Orphan and desired by the world? I also heard the princess from Teiko kingdom have unique characteristic. The late queen has the tendency to adopt children from the street and raised them in the castle. And the queen before her love to attend concert and she has her own orchestra in the castle. I wonder what kind of unique habit this Teiko princess will has?" Aomine said to Akashi

"You can find that out by yourself, can you?"

"I can, but why her?" Aomine wondered as he asked Akashi. Maybe the princess from Teiko was rumored to be very beautiful. But from his opinion when he saw the picture of the late Teiko's queen, she is just the average princess from a small country. What make people thought she is beautiful, because the tradition in Teiko to now show the princess face until she is married. Aomine also heard the reason that happened because Teiko's first king wanted his daughter to have a normal life and only become a princess when she has to face the royalty from neighbor country. "And you never been to Teiko, not even once. I don't see any reason for you to choose her"

"Daiki, shut up" Akashi said sternly. Aomine instantly stopped talking as he looks at the picture of Teiko's princess in his hand. in that picture, the princess use a lovely red colored dress with her red colored veil to cover her face. Aomine remembered that picture was taken last year when Teiko finally introduced her princess oh her twenty-fifth birthday party to the world. It is said to those who met with Teiko's princess were captivated by her ruby colored eyes.

-x-

_Meanwhile, in the other part of the world_

"Good morning, Kurokocchi~" a very loud and annoying voice wake the teal haired girl awake from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see her brother, a very happy smiling blond haired male, with his new subject of interest that morning, a picture of the red haired King she know very well.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked her brother, still drowsy from her sleep.

"There is a rumor in TV, that said Rakuzan's charming king will finally announce the one he choose as his future wife!" Kise squealed as loud as possible in Kuroko's room.

"That's great Kise-kun. But I want five more minutes before I have to clean the kitchen"

"NO NO!" Kise pull the blanket away from Kuroko and throw it to the end of the room. "There is a rumor that Rakuzan's king will choose a princess far away from his kingdom. That's why he will make an official statement live on TV"

"That's great Kise-kun' Kuroko said monotonously.

"There is a possibility that Rakuzan King will choose Chihiro-sama!" Kise told Kuroko in a 'duh' tone. "And then, Chihiro-sama will be Rakuzan's queen and she doesn't have to stay in this place!"

"Kise-kun" Kuroko warned him.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, but Momocchi was sick because Chihiro-sama was too busy to buy all of the dresses and have Momocchi to fold those dresses back to the drawer" Kise sounded very annoyed at the memory from the day before. He saw Momoi, his other sister, almost passed out from exhaustion on her way to her own room.

"Kise-kun. you should know we are just a commoner that is lucky enough to live in a castle like this" Kuroko told Kise. Being the oldest amongst her siblings, she always reminds her siblings that they live in that castle because the late queen took all of them to the castle after the tragedy when they were very little.

"When the queen die, Chihiro-sama acted like we are her servant rather than her family. We have to work in the castle or we will be kicked out from this place! Where can we go? We don't have enough education to get any job in the city" Kise started to protest but when he saw Kuroko have this look of agony in her face. He regretted to bring the subject to Kuroko.

From the three of the, Kuroko was the one who suffer the most when the queen die. She was pretty close with the late queen, that she is raised with the same education as Teiko's royal princess. Kise remembered how Kuroko always cry whenever she couldn't dance as well as Chihiro and Kise has to swing her tiny body around to make her smile again. the queen die when they were ten and Chihiro twelve years old. The queen took Kuroko when she was five and one year later, the queen took six years old kise and four years old Momoi to the castle.

_Ring ring_

The bells in Kuroko's room finally ring and both of them know it is Chihiro's way to call Kuroko to her room. Kise saw the tired look on Kuroko's face and he bow mockingly before he left the room to continue with his job.

-x-

"Good Morning, Chihiro-sama" Kuroko greeted the red haired beauty that still cuddling her pillow with her long grey colored hair covering part of her face. Her blank gaze make other people thought that she is daydreaming. But Mayuzumi Chihiro is never the one who day dreamed when she has her duty as the royal princess make her always stay on guard no matter what happened.

"Tamiko-san, I have a request for you"

"What is it, Chihiro-hime?" Kuroko asked. Honestly, she knew how Mayuzumi never like her since the first day she stepped into the castle. But at Kuroko's sixteen birthday, when Mayuzumi has officially crowned as Teiko's royal princess three years after the death of her mother, she made a deal with Mayuzumi to let her siblings get educated like a child of count and countess and her siblings live a fulfilling life like normal teen. In exchange of the three of them stay in the castle and work. Kuroko make sure she get official prove that tell the whole castle that Mayuzumi really let her sibling to stay in the castle, or the two of them will be kicked out of the castle and branded as freeloader in the castle.

"Do you know the rumor that Rakuzan King will announce his choice of wife this afternoon in our time?"

"I have heard about that rumor from my brother" Kuroko answered.

"then, do you also heard about the rumor that he might choose me? Teiko's royal princess?" Mayuzumi asked proudly.

"Not that I know, Chihiro-sama"

"I want to make a deal with you if Rakuzan King really chooses me as his queen" Kuroko refrained from rolling her eyes when she heard Mayuzumi's proud word. Mayuzumi might be desired by lots of prince and Duke because of her beauty, the beauty she got from the late queen and her husband's gorgeous red colored eyes. but Kuroko doubt it that a king from a very distant kingdom will choose a princess from a small country. "I want you to go in my place and make sure the king took back his marriage proposal"

"I have to refuse that request" Kuroko decline. It is a serious crime if the King found out that she scam him. Kuroko will not be able to leave Rakuzan or worse, she will be sentenced to death.

"If you agree to my offer, I will give your siblings money to start their career in the city. I will give them as much money as they needed, forever. Starting from the minute you said yes in this room"

Kuroko didn't hesitate to tell Mayuzumi her answer. Since there is no prove that Rakuzan King will choose Mayuzumi and Kuroko was pretty sure this will be something worth the risk. Finally, her sibling will be able to leave the castle.

"As long as Chihiro-sama let my sibling to leave the castle today and make the official agreement to the royal staff—". "Yes, I will do it! it will be better than getting married to someone from the Northern region. " Mayuzumi looked very disgusted when she said it. Kuroko heard the rumor that noble from Northern Kingdom usually have the tendency to be very strict in their allowance and when the princess marry the king and become a queen, there is no such a thing as party in her vocabulary.

"Then, I agree to go to Rakuzan Kingdom in Chihiro-sama's place and try to make the king to take back his marriage proposal"

'Great, then if Rakuzan's messenger come to the castle, you will be acting as me and I will live using my duchess name until that King give up on marrying me!" Mayuzumi said happily as she squealed very loud in her bed. Kuroko just want to laugh at the irony, there is no way Rakuzan King will choose Teiko's veiled princess as his future wife.

-x-

"And, I would like to asked Princess from Teiko Kingdom to be my future Queen. She will have to follow the tradition in Rakuzan after the messenger from my Kingdom arrived in Teiko and read announces the news directly along with my personally written marriage proposal. And according to tradition in Rakuzan, Princess from Teiko must live in my castle in order for us to get to know each other. She will have to live for a month before she decided whether she want to accept my proposal or not" Kuroko, who was dressed as Mayuzumi, heard the news from the messenger that arrived in Teiko when five minutes earlier, she saw the official new in the television in the servant's room.

"Thank you" Kuroko said after she saw the messenger has finished reading his announcement. The messenger is very good looking and tall too, with her blue colored hair and tan skin. And he also oozes the aura that clearly said that he is not an ordinary messenger.

"Get ready then, we will be going to Rakuzan tonight" Kuroko heard the messenger said before he left the room where Kuroko was seated on the throne with a blank look on her face.

"How should I tell my siblings, that I will be going to Rakuzan as Princess from Teiko?" Kuroko mumbled. Both Momoi and Kise will be furious and angry. She saw how happy their faces were when Mayuzumi announced that both of them will be given adequate amount of allowance and was able to leave the castle as per today. Kuroko remembered Momoi's long time dream to open up a flower shop and Kise's dream to start his career as a model and actor but he couldn't do that since he don't want to leave Momoi and Kuroko in the castle all alone. In the middle of her confusion, Mayuzumi entered the room and she has the biggest smirk on her face.

"What is it, Chihiro-sama?' Kuroko asked

"Maya, my name is Maya Chitose when you are pretending to be me" Mayuzumi told Kuroko with an evil smirk in her face. "We don't want anyone to find out about this, Chihiro-hime"

"Chihir—Mayu-sama" Kuroko fixed herself before she continue "Please tell my sibling that I will be going to Rakuzan with you to pursue my study"

"Sure sure. Now get ready to go to Rakuzan and meet the infamous King" Mayuzumi 'shoo' Kuroko. but as Kuroko walked passed her, she told Kuroko:

"Don't forget, you have to make Rakuzan King to call off his marriage proposal. Or he will find out that you are not the real Teiko Princess. He is not the type of someone who will forgive you when he found out that he was fooled by a mere servant like you, Tamiko"

-x-

**AN: **This is the new story from me~

I just soo stressed because of my three week long exam and the next thing I knew, I have this idea and I manage to somehow make a chapter one

Do you think I should continue?


	2. The opening act

Chapter 2

-x-

Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroko no Basket and any brand I write in this story

-x-

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Kuroko snapped out from her daydream as she looked at the view from the airplane window. She was amazed at how rich Rakuzan Kingdom was and the size of her airplane is definitely large. She had to stopped herself from showing her happiness when the messenger told her that they will be using Rakuzan's private plane. This will be Kuroko's first time on an airplane and she was sure that she really loves to get another chance to use airplane in the future.

"Princess?"

"I am sorry, I was thinking about my siblings" Kuroko said in her excitement. She saw the confused look on the tanned male's face and she immediately realized her mistake "that I will meet when I marry your King" the words just escape her mouth that easily.

_Please buy that excuse _Kuroko thought as her study the messenger's face.

"Akashi is the only child."

_WHAAAAAT?_ Kuroko wanted to scream and hide when she heard his answer. She should have done her research and watch the news related to Rakuzan years ago. But again, she didn't know that she will have to meet the famous King and make sure he take back his marriage proposal..

"errggh.. I mean—" Kuroko tried to think of a reason. So this tanned male will not get suspicious of her. Then, laughter erupted from the male in front of her, not just the normal polite laugh that usually came from royalty. It is a full laugh that formed tears in the tanned male's eyes.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when I see your face"

"Excuse me?" Kuroko said.

"Akashi will change his mind when he sees you. I am sure of that"

"You call your King with his name?" Kuroko asked. if this man could see her face, she will give him her most menacing glare she could make and make this man cowering in fear.

"Akashi and I have known each other since we were in diapers. Why should I call him with his title?" The man has completely stopped laughing as he look into Kuroko's face. "Are you really going to use this veil once we arrived in the castle?"

"This is the tradition from my Kingdom. And I am planning to use this until the day of my wedding" Kuroko told him. but deep down, she know if there is one person ever see her face or hair, Mayuzumi will do the damage control to save her reputation. That mean, she will not hesitate to throw Kuroko to the Rakuzan's prison.

"Is that so? I really want to see the silver colored haired that is part of Teiko's royal family for ages ago. I heard the color resembled a silver coin" She knew this man was doing his best to make Kuroko give in and showed her hair. if she has the silver colored hair, she will give up and showed the man her hair. but her teal colored hair will let this man know the truth and as soon as they landed, she will go directly to the prison.

"It will be rude for your King if you see my hair before him."

"So only Akashi will be able to see and touch you?" This man is completely rude and not to mention, he really speak was he has on his mind. He looked at Kuroko with one of his eyebrow lifted and Kuroko somehow has a feeling that this man really enjoy to tease her.

"That's not what I mean!" Kuroko said before he could make any assumption. "I should have meet with you King and—"

"You are on my okay list. I approve you to marry Akashi." Kuroko heard the man said before she could finish her sentences. Kuroko was sure she is blushing like crazy if she was about to look at her face in the mirror. "My name is Aomine Daiki by the way"

"Aomine-san?" Kuroko wasn't really sure if she should use –sama or –san for this man. He must be one of the high ranked nobility in Rakuzan. But at the same time, she is also a Princess from another Kingdom.

"Aomine is fine for you, Chihiro" it seemed this Aomine has done his research to find Mayuzumi's real name. Usually, people just refer Mayuzumi as the veiled princess and never bothered with her name until she is crowned as the queen.

"Aomine-kun, then?"

"That will be better" Kuroko could see a faint happiness and relieved expression in Aomine's face when he heard how she call his name. "We will arrive shortly and you will be directed to your room once we have landed"

"It will be morning when we landed. Shouldn't I meet with you King first?"

"Stop referring Akashi as 'Your King'. You will be married with the guy in a month. And no, Akashi has his hand full with his work as a King and you will have to meet him later that night" Aomine told her. Kuroko nodded and tried to not breathe out a relieved sigh in front of Aomine. she has to maintain her composure and have to prepare an act in front of Akashi so that man ended up to hate her and she will be back to Teiko and reunited with her siblings.

-x-

"This is your room, Your Highness. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call us" one of the servants told her.

"Thank you" Kuroko tried to imagine what if she is in Mayuzumi's place. She saw the servants look at her curiously instead of leaving the room.

"is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked the servant politely. But deep down, she is annoyed at how people kept looking at her like she was a new attraction in this gigantic palace. And it started to get on her nerve. And this is just her first day.

"I am sorry Your Highness, I was just fascinated by your appearance. Forgive me if I has make you uncomfortable" one of the servant told Kuroko as she kneeled down while the other servants follow her to kneeled down in front of Kuroko.

"You don't—Please stand. You don't have to apologize" Kuroko almost went on panic attack, if it wasn't for the mirror she saw behind the servants, she will definitely forget that she acted as Mayuzumi right now.

"Your Highness, you will be our Queen once you married with King Akashi." the servants told Kuroko.

"We are really sorry if we make you uncomfortable Your Highness. We have failed to serve you and we will do our best to redeem our mistake" the other servant told Kuroko.

"What, no! There is no need for punishment" Kuroko said as soon as she realized what the servant was saying to her. What is this place? They punish their servant over a mere tiny thing like this?

"We should be grateful that King Akashi has given us place to stay and food to eat. And also, to serve the future Queen of Rakuzan"

"We were curious, will Your Highness be using her veil in this palace or not? This wing will be your private place and there will be no one pacing around this place" The other servant told Kuroko.

"Private…This 'wing'?" Kuroko still trying to take all the information she got. The servant just told her that the building she is now, is fully hers to use? then, where is the King?

"Where is King Akashi?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"King Akashi is staying in the main castle. Your Highness should have stayed in the main castle but King Akashi guessed that Your Highness may need privacy. This is why there were a last minute change in the plan and this building is not fully ready yet for Your Highness to use" the servant looked very apologetically as she said this.

Kuroko still find it hard to believe that this 'not quite ready' is already full with facilities that she didn't even has in her own castle. There are pool, spa place, library, garden, piano room and she believed there will be more than these once she has time to explore.

"I am sorry Your Highness, we have been summoned to meet someone else. " Kuroko heard one of the maid said as she looked at the time In her watch.

"You may go"

Just as soon as the servants left the room, Kuroko instantly took off the hat and veil in her head. she let her hair loose as she walk to sit on her bed. She suddenly recalled incident once the airplane arrived in Rakuzan.

_flashback_

_Aomine already left her once they landed on Rakuzan. As soon as she stepped out from the airplane, lots of reporters want a piece of information from her and they pushed the microphone to her face. and all of the guards have tried their best to protect the princess, but the reporters just too eager to take a peek at their new source of news. Kuroko tried her best to protect the hat she has been using and her veil that covered her face. in the middle of that chaos, Kuroko feel someone picked her up and shielded her with his body._

"_Murasakibara, you come in the right time" Kuroko saw Aomine tried to come back and help her before she suffocate herself in the middle of these people. Kuroko looked up to her savior and saw a giant purple colored hair male. And he looked like he want to be anywhere but in the middle of these crazy people._

"_Aka-chin told me to come here and welcoming the Princess" The guy, Kuroko assumed his name is Murasakibara, told Aomine._

"_And you agree easily to this because?"_

"_Aka-chin told me to give me a week supply of Maiubo snacks if I delivered the Princess safely" Murasakibara said in the same bored expression he had before. "I will be going now"_

"_Sure, make sure there is not a single scratch on her or Akashi will kill both of us" Kuroko heard Aomine said to Murasakibara. She have a feeling this sentences will be the new headline tonight. _

_The King already fall in love with the veiled Princess that she asked his most trusted men to guard her _

"_ah, I forget" Kuroko heard from the man holding her spoke. Then, as soon as they arrived in the car, Kuroko assumed it is another royal vehicle Rakuzan had, Murasakibara bowed down to Kuroko. Despite his bored look, he bowed down just like a high noble in the perfect angle and she heard him spoke._

"_Welcome to Rakuzan, Princess Mayuzumi Chihiro" _

_Flashback end_

-x-

"What is it Daiki? If you are here to disturb me, I would rather have you lay with the maids" Akashi spoke as soon as he heard the door to his office was opened. One of the maids has told him that Aomine had arrived with the Veiled Princess. And he had told the princess to rest in her room until it was time for her to meet with Akashi.

"I have met with your Princess" Akashi heard Aomine told him. "And I am sure you will like her"

"Like I told you, I am not interested" Akashi said coldly.

"Still with your 'I am not going to marry her even if I chose her' plan? You are worse than me, Akashi" Aomine said teasingly. The reason why Aomine was the one Akashi chooses to be his messenger was because he knew despite Aomine's habit to play around with the girl and his duty as the Grand Duke; he will not do anything out of what Akashi has told him.

"I choose her because the council members want me to marry someone"

"And yet, you choose a Princess from a far away land whose face no one ever seen before?" Aomine raised one of his eyebrows and Akashi just flexed his hand to stop himself from throwing something to his best friend's face.

"That because I don't have to deal with her whining parents if I suddenly canceled the wedding. It is a coincidence that the Veiled Princess happened to have the right condition as I want it"

"I am serious when I said that you should have met with this girl" Aomine told Akashi. "You will definitely like her"

"I have no interest in her. I have told you the reason I choose her" Akashi said stubbornly. He turned back to look at his office work

"She has blue colored eyes"

Aomine's last sentences really catch Akashi's attention. No one remembered a tiny detail like the veiled Princess have a pair of ruby colored eyes unless that person is Aomine Daiki, the notorious womanizer from Rakuzan.

"I have met with the Princess two years ago and she was wearing a white colored veil in her coronation party. Her eyes were definitely not blue" Aomine told Akashi.

"And how did you manage to see the princess' eyes over her veil? When she should have seated on her throne and watch all of the guests" This time, Akashi is the one who raised one of his eyebrow.

"I manage to steal one dance from the Princess before she had to sit on the throne and do her boring job" Aomine shrugged. "But more importantly"

"This will be interesting" those words manage to escape Akashi's mouth before he could stop it.

"I told you." Aomine said with the most arrogant look on his face. "She will be interesting"

-x-

**AN:**

I was surprised when I see a good response for this 'stress reliever' story while I wait for my betas to finish editing my other stories.

this is the second part of chapter 1. I decided to seperate it becasue like I said.. this is what I do when I am too fed up with my exams. and this might be another short story(around 10 or 14 chapters) but again.. depends on the response I get, I might make it longer

another question: what do you think about this story's summary?

special thanks to my reviewers that really make me happy.

Kagamine Hikari, Kazashi-4, CureNoble0, DemFeels, kisekinosedai

Don't forget to leave reviews~


	3. Her First Day

Chapter 3

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket. **

**-x-**

"Good Moring, Your Highness" the servants greeted Kuroko when she opened her bedroom door. She was informed earlier that day about the King's wishes to have breakfast with her. it meant she have to dress casually.

"Good Morning" Kuroko answered.

"We will show you the way, Your Highness" the servant said to Kuroko. But she kept glancing back to Kuroko every minute they walked towards the dining room. When the servant realized Kuroko keep her eyes in her, she blushed and she averted her glance immediately.

"I am sorry, but I am fascinated with your hair color. I was told that you have a rare and beautiful hair color. I never knew it would be a beautiful grey colored just like a silver coin" the servant told Kuroko.

"Thank you." Kuroko mumbled. This servant just complimented Mayuzumi's hair color, not hers. Since Mayuzumi cut her knee length hair one year ago, she decided to make a wig out of her rare colored hair since she couldn't throw her hair out just like normal people when they have their hair 's hair color is one of Teiko's royal family signature. And Mayuzumi wasn't happy when she found out that she couldn't change her hair color like normal people do and she ended up cutting her hair and paint it to the other color. She always use that wig over her royal clothes whenever she had to make an appearance outside the castle because no one should know that Mayuzumi has changed her hair color.

And right now, she has to use this shoulder length fake her over her own hair. She hoped her own wild hair can stay in place. It took her more than thirty minutes to tie her hair in a bun and hide it beneath the wig she used.

Also, because of the occasion, Kuroko decided to use her white colored veil that only hide the upper half of her face. Mayuzumi has briefed Kuroko about everything. And Kuroko has stayed long enough to get remember about Mayuzumi's habit.

When both of them arrived in the dining room, Kuroko saw the only seat available was the one next to Akashi. She also saw Aomine and Murasakibara in that table. Kuroko was pretty sure that Aomine and Murasakibara is not an ordinary noble.

"Please have a seat" Kuroko snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard Akashi's voice. She turned to look at the man that became the subject of every woman's affection on earth. He is the youngest King to rule one of the largest Kingdoms in the earth. If he were about to attack Teiko, Teiko will have no chance to win at all. Maybe this is why Mayuzumi couldn't directly said no to the marriage proposal directed to her.

"Is there a problem, Princess?"

"Not at all, My King" Kuroko answered politely. She took the seat and the servant started to serve their breakfast immediately. Kuroko saw the delicious food in front of her and she instantly reminded of her siblings. Momoi would love to eat that strawberry cake and Kise would love to eat the onion gratin soup. Just after a few bites, Kuroko already full from the amount of food she has eaten. This three course meal on her breakfast is too much for her to handle.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Kuroko heard Murasakibara speak to her as he pointed at the cake in Kuroko's table

"I don't think I will be able to finish that" Kuroko told him as she put down her fork. And she saw Murasakibara almost drooling when he saw the extra cake in front of Kuroko's table "if you don't mind, you can have this cake"

And she heard the whole table has stopped their chattering and turned to look at her. Even Aomine looked at her with a very unreadable expression on his face.

"ya know, it is forbidden for an engaged woman to give something that belongs to her to another man." she heard Aomine spoke. Kuroko kept forgetting her place and she should be Mayuzumi Chihiro, the cool veiled Princess from Teiko. A princess should not share her food to someone else's. "And I thought even a Princess from a small country still have their etiquette class?"

"Please do not bring my country's name" Kuroko tried to said it in a way Mayuzumi might say it if she is in this situation. "I am the one to blame for my action"

"That's a selfish thing to say for a Princess." Aomine said coldly to Kuroko. "Are you really a Princess?"

"I—" Kuroko couldn't give a good comeback to Aomine's question. if it was Mayuzumi, she would say something like 'You dare to insult me, you damn peasant'. But she accidentally meets Akashi's eyes and she knew he is watching her every move as if he was judging her. And looked around and all of the noble in that table expecting her reaction.

"Enough" Akashi's voice echoed throughout the room. "Daiki, Apologize."

"I don't want to" Aomine said stubbornly. "I have every right to ask her anything, including some questions"

"And I have my rights to protect my fiancé. Apologize to her, Daiki" Akashi told Aomine. Kuroko blushed as soon as she heard Akashi's reason. no one ever said anything like that to her. No one is willing to stand up and protect her; she is not worth anyone's attention to begin with.

"Cih, I will only forgive her if she attend tonight's party in my place"

"She will not go anywhere near your party, Daiki"

"If she is really a princess, she will not have any problem going to my party. There are Princesses from every Kingdom in this continent" Aomine said stubbornly as he sent his glare to Akashi's direction.

"Aomine-san" Kuroko spoke and both Aomine and Akashi turned to look at her direction. "I am afraid I will not be able to attend your party unless Akashi-sama gives me his blessing. But I would like to ask you to help me getting around this Kingdom. Maybe you can show me around this palace in exchange of not being able to go to your party?"

"You are no fun" Aomine mumbled. "And why should I do that?"

"Akashi-sama is my fiancé. And I believe I would like to get to know the area around the building I live before I move to interact with other royalty outside this Castle.." Kuroko spoke with such a grace that make Akashi give her his full attention. "And I am sure Aomine-san will be an excellent guide to show me how things done around this Kingdom" Kuroko said to Aomine with a tone that she want Aomine to know that she know about his known behavior.

"Hahahaha" a loud laughter could be heard throughout the entire dining room. That laughter comes from Akashi Seijuro, who looked like he was having fun for unknown reason. The whole room looked like a clown with their mouth opened as they saw their King laugh like that."I apologize for my rude behavior" Akashi said when he finally be able to control his laugh.

"I will be the one you around my castle. It will irresponsible of me if my fiancé ended up getting lost in her own future home"

"I don't mind giving you tour around the city." Aomine spoke. "If only you get rid of that veil"

"I am sorry Aomine-san, but I shouldn't open my veil unless it is Akashi-sama"

"cih, you are no fun" Aomine mumbled before he stood up and left the room.

Akashi look at his table, to see a piece of paper in his empty plate. He opened the paper and saw the messy handwritten message from Aomine, as he read what was written in it, a small, yet pleased smile appeared at the corner of Akashi's mouth.

_That was a damn good answer, wasn't it?_

-x-

"Excuse me, Your Highness. You have a phone call waiting" one of the servant said to Kuroko when she and Akashi were on their way out from the dining room.

"Who it might be?" Kuroko asked the servant.

"It was from Kise Ryo—". "Thank you for informing me" Kuroko cut the servant before she could finish her sentences. She saw a curious glance directed at her from Rakuzan's King and she has to be careful when she mention any names around this man.

"It is a very important call for me." Kuroko told Akashi. she hope he got the idea that she might just him to leave her alone until the end of the day. but as she suspected, it will not be that easy to make this man play into her game

"I can wait. Please take your time, My Princess" Akashi told her with a smile on the corner of his lips. If Kuroko didn't act as Mayuzumi, she will definitely run away from this man. He is more dangerous than Mayuzumi and he definitely will be a tough mission to make him to back out from the marriage.

"Please excuse me, My King" Kuroko bowed down before she walk gracefully to follow the servant. As soon as Kuroko has entered one of the room at the end of the hall, Akashi dropped the fake smile on his face as a frown appear on his face.

"Important, huh?" he mumbled to himself as he still looking at the end of the hall. For unknown reason, it bother him to have her having something more important that talking to him.

-x-

"Kuroko Tamiko. Explain why are you in Rakuzan and pretend to be that spoiled Princess" she heard Kise's angry voice as soon as she picked up the phone and said a meek hello.

"To pay for our freedom" Kuroko answered shortly. It is a partial truth after all.

"That's why the princess suddenly give us money and a house to stay outside the castle? Because you sold yourself to the Princess?"

"I have no choice, Kise. Satsukiwanted to start her own boutique and you want to be an actor"

"In exchange for you to sell yourself?" Kise screamed on the phone. "Momocchi is the reason why we found out that you are in Rakuzan right now"

"I thought Chihiro-sama—". "the Princess is fooling around the town with Dukes and Prince when the news clearly told us Teiko's Princess is in Rakuzan and you were not anywhere in Teiko? Momocchi and I are not stupid, Kurokocchi" Kise spoke before Kuroko could finish her sentences.

"I am sorry, Kise-kun" Kuroko meant it from the bottom of her heart. But she didn't regret her decision at all, she manage to make Mayuzumi signed a documents that she will not bother Kise and Momoi anymore and she will be out from Kuroko's life if somehow Kuroko manage to change Rakuzan's King mind to marry Mayuzumi.

"Do you have any plan at all, Kurokocchi?" Kise finally aid after several minutes of silent. "This is a King that manage to rule the land and make Rakuzan have bigger name than before in his young age. Are you really going to marry him in the Princess' place?"

"No" Kuroko answered. "the deal with Chihiro-sama was to make sure Rakuzan's King ended up to take back his marriage proposal" Kuroko said in a hushed voice.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said in his 'what were you thinking' tone to Kuroko. he always did that whenever Kuroko has become irresponsible and she might do things to put herself in harm's way. "You know this will get you killed. Rakuzan's King will have no mercy on you when he found out about this"

"I know, Kise-kun"

Another silent from the phone and Kuroko wondered if Kise already hang up. She knew that her brother is really disappointed in her. but she also have no idea that it will be this hard to even look at the King's eyes.

"I will ask Momocchi if she had any plans. She always watch those TV drama and she might be able to think of something" Kise finally spoke again.

"Thank you, Kise-kun" Kuroko finally be able to take a relieved breath. At least her own brother didn't abandon her while she was in this situation.

"Your Highness, King Akashi is calling you" the servant said from behind the door.

"Be safe, Kurokocchi" Kuroko heard Kise said before he ended his phone call. Kuroko put the phone back in its holder. It was still eleven in the morning and it felt like she has just lost ten years of her life just being in this castle.

"You really took your time, My Princess" Akshi greeted her as soon as he saw her.

"I am sorry to have to make you wait, My King" Kuroko bowed slightly again to show him her respect. "if I may know, where does My King intended to invite me for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking of showing you around the castle. But for today, we will be meeting some people to talk about arrangement for our marriage ceremony" Akashi told her. Kuroko noticed a slight frown when Akashi said the word "marriage ceremony". But when she blinked once again, Akashi had his usual cold face.

Maybe she started to imagine things. And this is only her second days in the castle.

-x-

**AN:**

This is the third chapter. I am happy for all the reviews for this story I wrote because I am stressing out about my exam.

I really want to hug you guys who left me reviews. Thank you .

Those really help to boost my mood. Exams is a b*tch.

Anyway, anyone interested to know what Mayuzumi has been doing in her free time?

And once again, Please don't hesitate to leave reviews. It meant a lot to me


	4. Her Fourth Day

Chapter 4

-x-

"I have to think of a plan" Kuroko mumbled as she looked to the beautiful scenery from her window. She has stayed in the castle for three days and all she accomplished was following the King around as he ordered people to prepare for the supposedly grand "introductory party" for her.

Her, as in for Mayuzumi Chihiro, Princess from Teiko.

And for the two days she followed the King, she haven't really able to talk to him. She didn't even know his first name. What will she do if someone asked her about him?

"I really need a plan" Kuroko mumbled again.

She has told Akashi that she will be skip breakfast today because she have an important things to do. But the truth, she need a time to form a plan so Akashi ended up to not want to marry her. but not hate her that much that he stopped any trading to Teiko.

Kuroko has been pacing the room and she remembered one of the servants told her that Akashi wanted her to come to the audience chamber in the afternoon. If she didn't prepare anything before she went to face him, it will ended up to be the same as the last two days. There must be something about Akashi that she missed.

"_Teiko's Princess also has the same history as Rakuzan's King. Both of them have a family tradition that they need to uphold."_

"_I wonder if the princess will uphold that tradition when she marries Rakuzan's King or not. I've heard that The Princess from Teiko have a really beautiful hair color. It will be a shame if she choose to change her hair color"_

"_it will be shock to Teiko's royal family if the Princess decided on doing that. but it will be a shocking news to King of Rakuzan even more. I've heard the King prefer a feminine Princess rather than the outgoing one"_

"_I can't wait until the party day when the King introduce us to the Princess in his castle"_

In the middle of Kuroko's depression, she heard the woman as a host in one of the celebrity news that appeared on the TV said to her partner. Kuroko looked at the silver colored wig, and then she saw the reflection of her teal colored hair in the mirror.

"As long as I don't show my face, they will not suspect I am not really the Princess, right?" Kuroko mumbled to herself as she picked up the wig from the bed. Then an idea comes to her mind.

And all she needed to do was to get out from this castle without someone realizing her presence.

That will be easy, she could 'blend in' in her usual outfit and come back to become Mayuzumi just before the servant knock on her door in the afternoon.

-x-

"Akashi, you have been mean to the Princess" Aomine told his best friend. He had seen how Akashi dragged the Princess around the castle to talk about the marriage preparation. And how the Princess always stays quiet as Akashi took care of everything in her place.

"What are you saying,Daiki? I treat her well for the past two days"

"You want to see her crack, don't you?" Akashi looked up from the document he had been reading as he heard Aomine's word. "She has been very formal with you. And you weren't exactly happy with that"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, Daiki" Despite saying that, Akashi has a half smile on his face. Aomine sighed, it seemed Akashi enjoy playing with Teiko's Princess rather than being suspicious of her real identity. Then again, Aomine didn't have any prove that this Princess is a fake one just because he thought she has a different eye colors.

"About this Princess, I've heard from one of the Princess in my party last night that this Teiko's Princess never likes to do any outdoor activity. She told me last night the Princess only interested in social gathering between royalties" Aomine said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I am sure you talk to her in your party" Akashi saw the cheeky smile on Aomine's face turned into frown as he said it "and it is really interesting information about my future wife"

"It was a boring party without the presence of your Princess. I just end the night by talking to some people in there. Just talking" Aomine stressed out the last part. He was really disappointed since it should be his party to introduce Teiko's Princess but the said Princess has to reject his invitation. "Maybe you would let your Princess to attend one of my parties?"

"Maybe sometime in the future"

This short answer from Akashi catches Aomine's attention.

"What future? She will be back to her country once you told the world that you are not interested in marrying Teiko's Princess" Aomine said as he look directly into Akashi's eyes. He saw Akashi avoided looking into his eyes as he read the papers in his hand. Aomine raised one of his eyebrows, the great Akashi Seijuro actually avoiding something.

"Do you have any plan for today, Daiki?"

"I want to venture around the city. To find new citizen those live in Rakuzan and have a talk with them:" Aomine answered as he grabbed his coat.

'Are you sure they are not someone who you need to warm your bed?" Akashi teasingly asked Aomine. All he got from Aomine was a scowl before Aomine left the room.

-x-

It was around noon in Rakuzan and Akashi has prepared his horse for his afternoon ride. And he also didn't forget to call his supposed to be future wife to come with her.

"Your Majesty, Princess Mayuzumi is on her way to the field"

"It's okay. I expect her to be ready when she arrived here" Akashi told the servant. He saw the servant excused himself, probably telling the female servants to prepare the Princess' outfit. He is curious whether the Princess will take up to his offer on a horse riding or not. Horse riding is definitely not something that will make the Princess' hair neater.

"I am sorry to make you wait, Your Majesty" Akashi looked up and he give all of his willpower to not smile as he look at the Princess' outfit.

"It is an interesting choice of attire you wore, My Princess"

Kuroko's plan clearly backfired when she saw the strange amusement lit up in the King's eyes. She thought the King will be somewhat angry if she used one of the stable boy's outfit. And she has to go to the city to buy the stable boy's outfit just for this special occasion.

"I've heard we will be going on horseback riding, I believed this will be the perfect attire for this occasion" Kuroko said to Akashi.

"I never expected you to be joining me. I am afraid we have to share the same horse, My Princess" Kuroko froze in her place. Not only she has to see the amusement in the King's eyes because of her silly outfit, but she also have to be in such proximity as riding the same horse?. If she refused, he will be suspicious of her. This man left her no choice but to accept.

"I do not see a problem in sharing the same horse. Your Majesty"

"Please drop the formality when it's just the two of us. Call me by my name, Princess"

"It will be rude—". "It is not a request, My Princess" she saw the King looked a little bit scary. No, he looked like someone who will be able to kill Kuroko if she refused to do as he ordered her to.

"Akashi-kun, then?" This is the best that she could do. She wasn't able to call him by his given name that easily if she wanted him to hate her and take back the marriage proposal. Calling someone by his given name is not the best way to make that person hate you.

"is that good enou—" Kuroko screamed when Akashi lifted up her body easily as he put her on top of the horse. And few second later, he also climb the horse few seconds later and he pull Kuroko's body by her waist so back is touching his chest. Before Kuroko could protest, Akashi took her hat and threw it to the ground.

"You colored your hair" she heard Akashi commented as he took a hold of her hair. Kuroko's eyes widened and she couldn't see what kind of expression Akashi has on his face.

"I like this color better than before. Is this why you refused to attend breakfast this morning?"

"Y-yes" Kuroko stuttered when she felt Akashi played with the end of her hair. She thought Rakuzan King should be colder, not someone who would want to play with her hair this gently. "I thought we have to meet with the event planner this evening, Akashi-kun. We should go back and—"

And the second time that day, Kuroko screamed when the horse suddenly run towards the open space in the field. She didn't stop screaming until Akashi slowed down the horse. She knew Akashi has one of his hands on her waist to protect her from falling down from the horse.

Kuroko was too busy to catch her breath, that she didn't realize the satisfactory smile on Akashi's face. She also forgets that her veil will not be able to cover her face when she sat on a horse that runs at its full speed.

**-AN-**

Hello minna, thank you for all of your reviews (I promise I will answer all of your reviews tomorrow)

And I want to apologize for this short chapter. But no worry!

I might update again tomorrow since it is my birthday~ (I will try to) and it will be my birthday presents to you.

So please leave a review and I hope you still like this story


	5. Her Fifth Day

Chapter 5

-x-

Big thank you to anon reviewers(that I couldn't reply personally)

Pomxxx: hehehe fangirling~

Kiru-Kiru Chan: thank you.. I was planning to give big update on my birthday. And hopefully you like this

Guest: thank you for your review~

And I am sorry if I haven't give you review answer. there are lots of reviews(when I realize it) and I am just too happy to read all of your reviews)

-x-

"I will be waiting for you in the meeting room this afternoon My Princess" Kuroko heard Akashi spoke from somewhere behind her as she tried to get as far as possible from the King. She just used all of her vocal cords to scream as the devil King pace his horse as fast as he could. He also mentioned to her that this horse was supposed to be the fastest horse in the whole Kingdom.

"I hope we can do this again in the future." The King continued talking.

"I hope we don't" Kuroko mumbled.

"Maybe next time, you don't have to bother to use your veil" Kuroko stopped walking and she touch her veil. And she could not find the veil that she used. That's when she realized, somewhere along her screaming frenzy as the King pace the horse, suddenly the beautiful view of the Inner Garden looks clearer. She could feel all color drained from her face.

"I've heard Teiko's royalty also have the same red colored eyes as Rakuzan's." Kuroko fight to not panicking as she heard the King's statement. "You are more beautiful than I expected, My Princess. It's too bad I wasn't able to see your beautiful eyes"

Hearing this, Kuroko instantly run away from the King, and she didn't even want to think or guess what kind of expression the King has on his face. Or how the King lied that he didn't have time to take a look at her face in one hour they spend together as he pace the horse around the inner Garden.

All she cares about was to get away from the King before she passed out from how fast her heart has been beating in the past one hour. She just needed to get away before she played right into the King's game.

-x-

Mayuzumi Chihiro has never been as bore as she is now. She tough when she finally be able to escape from the prison her people called 'Castle' she finally be able to find happiness outside the grey wall she always seen since she was a little.

But it is clearly a mistake even when she used her other name that she has prepared since her eighteen birthday.

'Chitose-san, here is your drink" the waiter give Mayuzumi her drink when she sat alone on the bartender table in Teiko's local bar.

"Thank you" Mayuzumi smiled to the waiter. And she could see how the waiter blushed after he saw her smile. Mayuzumi stirred the straw in her drink. When she finally had enough, she put some money on the table and started to leave the bar to go back to her hotel room.

"This is not what I expected" Mayuzumi mumbled when she arrived in her room. She threw away her small purse and her shoes. She sat on the bed as she poured a glass of wine for herself and she turned on the TV.

As she expected, all news were about the marriage of the century between the infamous King of Rakuzan and the mysterious Princess from Teiko's Kingdom. people talk about various things, from what kind of dress the Princess will use until if the Princess will use her veil in her own wedding or will the world finally take a look a the Princess' face.

"As if the idiot Kuroko will reveal her face" Mayuzumi mumbled as she switched the channel in the TV until she found something that catch her attention.

_Aomine Daiki announced to the world that King Akashi planned to have a party to introduce the infamous veiled Princess before his wedding day. Aomine, as the King's childhood friend and his most trusted man, also said that all the Prince and Princesses will receive invitation for the party as soon as possible and the party will be a private party between Princes and Princesses and their respective partner. And there will not be any reporters allowed to report anything about the party_

"That is something unexpected" Mayuzumi mumbled as she continues to hear the news on the TV. She never expected the King will throw a party, let alone a private party, for her. Or in this case, for Kuroko who pretend to be Mayuzumi.

She has to find a way to get into this party, she have a suspicion the King have something planned in that party.

And there is no way the little servant she sent in her place will not be able to go against the great Akashi Seijuro. She will ended up playing right through his game.

"What did you do, Kuroko Tamiko. To make the great King of Rakuzan acting like this?" Mayuzumi mumbled one more time before she picked up the phone in her night stand and called someone whose number will stay on her mind. She is hoping that this man will be able to help her.

-x-

"if I were the Princess, I will be running as far as I could at this moment" Aomine suddenly appeared on Akashi's room as he read one of his favorite book to spend his time before he has to go to the meeting room and met with the Princess.

"And why is that, Daiki?"

"The horse riding incident. I've heard from one of the servants that you did not allowed anyone to enter the inner garden and the stable while you were there with the Princess" Aomine took a seat on the sofa in front of the one Akashi using.

"I hope you already make a plan to stop sleeping with the servants in my castle. The way they look at you really disgust me, Daiki" Akashi spoke as he still has his eyes looking at the book in his hand.

"You should see how they look at you when they see you, either on the TV or when you walk passed them in the Hall" Aomine was annoyed at Akashi's comment. "What did you do to the Princess?"

"What make you think I did something to the Princess, Daiki?"

"Cut the crap Akashi. You suddenly interested in the Princess after I told you the Princess wasn't the same as I saw her few years ago"

"Is that any of your business?" Aomine was definitely not happy when Akashi refused to even look at his face when he spoke. "Care to enlighten me, Daiki?"

"I could hear the Princess' scream all the way through my office. surely you must be deaf to not realizing how you manage to make every head in the inner garden itching to see what were you doing with the Princess"

"I have ordered every guard to make sure no one was inside the Inner Garden" Akashi spoke with his cold voice, and he still looking at the book in front of him. Aomine doubt it Akashi still read any line from that book. "and I see you still not listening to my command"

"I am! But you never ask any woman you know to go on horse riding with you! What were you thinking? What if the Princess fell down from that horse?" Aomine asked furiously. When he saw there is no response from Akashi, Aomine continued

"This is not any of my problems—". But he instantly shut his mouth as he saw the anger in Akashi's eyes when Akashi closed the book he has been reading and he shifted his glace to look at Aomine.

"Are you interested in the Princess, Daiki? I believe the Princess is mine until I decided whether I want to marry her or not."

"Not at all Akashi, you know my type is a woman above D cup" Aomine answered instantly. He was being cautious as he watch Akashi. He knew Akashi might be able to stab him if he said one wrong word when Akashi is in this kind of mood. And Aomine had no idea why his King is suddenly become very lethal at the moment.

"Then, what is your business in my room this evening, Daiki? If you were to talk about my Princess-". "I am here to deliver a message" Aomine stopped Akashi before he could continue with his threat. Aomine knew very well that Akashi will do what he said and it will be pure hell for Aomine. he saw Akashi wait for the message Aomine just told him and Aomine read from the piece of dirty paper he retrieved from the back of his pocket:

"Ah, there is a message from Seirin Kingdom in the East. They said that their Queen and King already arrived in the audience chamber at this very moment"

"Just ignore them" Akashi ordered Aomine as he return back to read the book in his hand. "They failed to inform me about their little trip to my Kingdom"

"Isn't that a little bit rude?" Aomine tossed the paper in his hand to the nearest trash bin at the corner of the room. "They come here after twelve hour of flight just to see you and your Princess"

"That is not any of your business, Daiki. You are just the messenger for me and your duty is to tell those hooligans to go back to their own Kingdom"

"Then I just told them that you want some quality time with the Princess. Do you know that Seirin and Teiko's royal family has been best friend since centuries ago?" Aomine said. "I've heard Seirin's Queen used to play around Teiko's castle. Don't you want to see what kind of face the Queen of Seirin will make when she saw her long time best friend?"

-x-

"I never like this castle no matter how many time I went through it" a tall red haired male mumbled as he ventured around the long hall of Rakuzan's castle. He was just coming back from the bathroom when a stable girl bumped into him. and it was quite a surprise for him when he get a good look on that girl's face.

"What are you doing in here, Tamiko?"

"What are you doing in here, Kagami-kun?" for Kuroko, today was just a string of long bad luck for her. What worse is when she saw her childhood friend's face at the place she didn't want him to know. And Kuroko never hide anything from Kagami. Not that she could hide anything from someone who knew everything about her.

She is in deep trouble right now.

-x-

**AN:**

Here is another short chapter for game of love. I was too distracted by my vacation that I just lost all idea I have before for this chapter. And you will see more about Kise and Momoi in the next chapter.

Anyway, do you like this chapter? Please leave reviews. I will always wait for your reviews~


	6. Her Sixth day

Chapter 6

-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Warning: there will be OOC-ness

-x-

"Momocchi, what table is this order?" Kise asked his sister.

"I think this should be table six" Momoi shouted. Both of them were getting ready to close the café that evening and Kise will be going to his photo shoot for that night. Momoi agreed to be his manager after they close their café in the evening.

As Mayuzumi gave them money to start their own business and she let Kise and Momoi to live outside the castle, Kise instantly went to submit some of his picture to the model agency and he raised a little extra money to open a little café for Momoi. It was just a little café with another extra cook that came to work as part timer in the newly made café. But for Kise and Momoi, that café has been their drea since they were children. To open up a store where the three of them could spend their together and start to built their business.

"Are you having another photo shoot, Kise-san?" the boy who is working as the cook in that café asked Kise. This brown-haired boy cook most of the delicious food that made Momoi's little café famous In short amount of time.

"Sakuracchi. Can you finish the clean up again this evening?" Kise asked the brown-haired man as he picked the order for another table. The café always packed and they definitely need more people to serve the table. But Kise and Momoi insisted that they can manage with just the two of them as the waiter.

"I am okay with it, Kise-san. When will your other sister return to this place?" Sakurai asked Kise. From the first time he asked to be place as the cook in this little café, Kise always told Sakurai that his other sister will be back and help around the café. Sakurai also saw the sad look whenever Kise and Momoi talk about this other sister. And it has been three days after Kise told Sakurai about his other sister. So far, Sakurai still haven't seen how Kise's sister might look like.

"She will be back. Probably in another month" Kise answered sadly. "can you hold on until that time?"

"It will be no problem. As long as I could work in this place, I am happy with it" Sakurai answered excitedly even when he was making the dessert in his table. "But, I am curious to see your sister when she got back. Maybe she is as pretty as Momoi-san?"

"She is." Kise got even sadder when he said this. "I must go with Momocchi for my photo shoot"

"Good luck with your Photo shoot today" Sakurai said to Kise as he waved the spatula in his hand. He panicked when the cream in the spatula were splattered everywhere and Kise just smiled to see Sakurai's antics.

"Are you read Ki-chan?" Momoi asked once she saw Kise walked out from the café.

"I am worried about Kurokocchi. This is the first time we couldn't reach to her. Usually Kurokocchi never forget to call us" Kise was sulking as he said this. Momoi only laugh nervously as she started to drive the car.

"She will be fine Ki-chan. Tamiko can take care of herself better than us. She is supposedly our 'onee-san' "

"I want to talk to Kurokocchi again"

"We will. The marriage between Princess of Teiko and King of Rakuzan will happen in a month. And I am sure Tamiko will be able to make the King to annulled his marriage proposal" Momoi said as stop in the parking lots in one of the model agency's place.

"That King looked pretty scary. Will Kurokocchi be okay?" Kise asked one more time to Momoi. Momoi sighed as she knew Kise always have a soft spot for Kuroko since they were kids. After all, Kise and Kuroko were adopted few years before Momoi entered the castle and joined the three of them. Speaking of the third sibling:

"Ki-chan, What did Kagami-kun said to you last night?"

"Kagamicchi? He asked if Kuroko also left the palace like us. He said that he will come here once Seirin Queen gave him her permission"

"it's been a long time since Kagami-kun come back to Teiko. I wonder if Kagami-kun is still protective of Tamiko?" Momoi said as she collected her bag from the back seat.

"Kagamicchi will always be protective of Kurokocchi." Kise said with a nostalgic smile on his face before he scrunched the space between his eyes. "Come to think of it, Kagamicchi told me that the Queen will visit Rakuzan today."

"it will be a big trouble for Tamiko if Kagami-kun somehow saw her in Rakuzan. You told Kagami-kun that Tamiko is in Teiko, right?" Momoi asked Kise.

"Yeah. and Kagamicchi will visit Teiko next month. If everything goes well, Kurokocchi will be able to meet Kagamicchi next month. And I am sure Kurokocchi will be cautious. There will be no chance for Kagamicchi to meet Kurokocchi in Rakuzan." Kise told Momoi before he put his black rimmed glasses and stepped out from the car.

"There will be no chance for that, I hope" Momoi spoke to herself before she followed Kise out from the car.

-x-

"Your Highness, you are required to attend today's breakfast with The Queen from Seirin. It is an order from King Akashi"

"Please give me five more minutes to prepare. I don't want to embarrass King Akashi in front of his 'guests" Kuroko said to the servant.

"I will be sure to send your message to King Akashi." the servants bowed before excusing themselves to tell the King about her message. Kuroko closed the door and she lean back to the wall as she stare into the ceiling. Yesterday was something she never expected to happen. To see her precious brother, Kagami, inside Rakuzan's castle.

As dumb as Kagami could get, he will know once Kuroko come out from this room. he will know that Kuroko is the woman played as Princess from Teiko. He will definitely make a big fuzz in the dining room.

"But, there will be a possibility that Kagami will not attend breakfast this morning, right?" Kuroko mumbled. And the memories from the day earlier played again in her mind.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"_What are you doing in here, Tamiko?"_

"_What are you doing in here, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked Kagami. _

"_I am here as usual, to accompany the Queen." Kagami scratch the back of his head before he continue "well, more likely to come here at the Prince's idea."_

"_What did the Prince want?" Kuroko asked cautiously. She knew very well the Prince always have the craziest idea in his mind. Since the Queen from Seirin, at that time she was still a princess, took Kagami as one of the Duke in Seirin. It gives her excuse to come and visit Teiko. Kuroko remembered how she begged her to go to Seirin with Kagami. But she always decline, since she need to watch over Momoi and Kise at that time. But the real reason and what make her worried the most will be Mayuzumi. Her mother die around that time and Mayuzumi was not all that happy to become the Princess that have to please the whole Kingdom._

"_Just to see Mayuzumi. He is a big fan of her even when he is still ten years old"_

"_I almost forget that Seirin's Queen is fifteen years older than us" Kuroko never get used to see how young the Queen's face the last time she saw her, which is one year ago._

"_Twelve years older than me. You are the youngest one amongst us all Tamiko" Kagami put his hand on top of Kuroko's hair. "You still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"_

"_I am doing…something" Kuroko still couldn't find a reason that will make sense in Kagami's mind._

"_Are you in some sort of trouble because of Mayuzumi? You know I could bail you out at any time. I am a noble too, you know" Kagami played with Kuroko's hair as he looked directly into Kuroko's eyes. _

_There is that look again. Kuroko knew the reason why Kagami went and accept the offer to live in Seirin because he always want Kuroko to be out from Teiko. And she knew that the only reason the late Queen from Teiko told them to think that all of them were siblings because the Queen knew about Mayuzumi's crush towards Kise. But as Mayuzumi got older and met lots of different men, somehow she ended up resenting the fact that when Kuroko and her sibling supposed to be her family. _

_But they could come and go from the castle and play with the other people while she stay in her room and got various lecture to prepare her coronation day._

"_You should not abuse your power like that, Kagami-kun" Kuroko pouted as she tried to removed Kagami's hand from messing with her hair even more._

"_Anything to get you out from trouble." Kagami suddenly have a very serious look on his face as he grabbed Kuroko's shoulder. "I will do anything for you, Tamiko. All you have to do is ask"_

"_I got to go" Kuroko told Kagami. _

"_Tamiko!" _

"_I will see you later, Kagami-kun" Kuroko told Kagami before she run as she heard footsteps from somewhere down the long hall. She need to be arriving in her room before the servant that supposed to be preparing her dresses arrived in her room. she remembered the King told her that only his most trusted men are allowed to enter this hallway. Kagami could wiggle his way out because he don't know about the rule while the Princess stayed in the Castle. She heard from the gossiping servants that this building usually used as the place for guest to stay. And it was romantic for the King to only allowed selected people to enter this building until the day of his marriage to Princess from Teiko._

_If only she know about another pair of ear that has been listening to the conversation between Kagami and herself. And if only Kuroko could see the displeased look on this person face._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"I can't attend today's breakfast" Kuroko mumbled again. she knew the Queen will play along and interrogate her later. Even the ten years old Prince will respect her wish.

But Kagami, she really didn't want to put him in any trouble.

_Knock knock_

Kuroko opened the door and she expected the servants told her that it is time to go to the dining room.

"Tamiko!" Kuroko instantly stepped back as a tiny boy jump into her arm. Behind that boy, Kuroko saw the brown haired Queen wave elegantly to her.

'How?" Kuroko couldn't utter a single word. She shifted her glance to the Queen, to ask for any explanation from her.

"I will help you today, Tamiko-chan. But you have to tell me why did you involved in this trouble" The Queen said to her.

"Tamiko in trouble" The Prince said in his happy voice.

"Stop teasing Tamiko." The Queen scolded her son. "Go back to you papa now. You have met with Tamiko as you wish"

"Yes, Mama" The little Prince said before he run out from Kuroko's room, she assumed the Prince went to find his father.

"Tamiko?" The Queen call her name. "I have sent Kagami to go back to Seirin this morning."

"Thank you" Kuroko said immediately without waiting for the Queen to finish her sentences.

"This is what I can do. but I will not guarantee that Kagami will come back one day to try to find you here."

"How do you know?" Kuroko asked the Queen.

"I have been friend with Mayuzumi for years. And my son didn't all that happy when he saw Mayuzumi in TV with King from Rakuzan when at first, he was happy that Mayuzumi can leave Teiko and finally, I quote him, Tamiko can be a Princess" the Queen looked very nostalgic as she said this.

"The little Prince will always be Chihiro-sama's supporter." Kuroko smiled when she remembered how the little Prince always run whenever he saw Mayuzumi.

"We should go to the dining room and I will ask Rakuzan's King to lend you until this night. If it's okay with you, Tamiko"

"Yes! I will appreciate that" Kuroko answered almost instantly. She will be happy to get out from this castle, even if it's just a day, and get away from the bizarre image of the King's arm wrapped around her as they rode the satanic horse.

"You should tell me what are you planning to do to get out from this mess. King Akashi is not someone you can fool easily" The Queen spoke to Kuroko one last time before she left the room to find her son.

-x-

**AN:**

Everyone~ another update (tomorrow will be my last exam day) and next week, there might be less update for this story. I have to work on my other story too.

It seems, some readers hate the idea of Mayuzumi being the Princess. I always thought Mayuzumi act like spoiled princess when I read the manga. That's the idea of making Princess Mayuzumi

What do you think about Kagami? Anything you want to ask, just pm me or put it in your review.

Until next time(don't forget to leave reviews)

Here is review answer: (I am really happy to read all of your review~)

Riomi-senpai: thank you~ hehehe I am not that good with cliffhanger but I am just pure evil that still learn the art of cliffhanger.

newzer1528: stick around this story to find out. But I will not do something that will be too evil for Tamiko to handle.(or at least, I hope it will not be too evil)

Pugslover: you will find out in the next chapter. Hehehe XD

lunatari23: hmm.. we'll see in the future chapter. It is Akashi we are talking about, there is nothing simple about him

Kiru-Kiru Chan: you will see the interaction between Aomine and Momoi in the future, maybe?. Sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry to update.

Pomxxx: huoo.. I might not able to answer all of your question. or I will ended up giving a big chunk of spoiler. For Aomine and Akashi, I always wondered why Aomine, the one who say "the one who can beat me is me" somehow bowed down to Akashi. and I make relationship between Akashi and Midorima in Gladiolus. I guess, this is just another get away until my Beta send me back the chapters I gave to them. even with grammatical error, I might not accept beta-reader for this story(only this story) because I want to be able to update at any given time. and you will see in the future chapters about the relationship between each character. Hopefully you will still like this story

P. Cythera: I am glad you like my story~ this is another update you have been waiting for


	7. Her Seventh day

Chapter 7

-x-

Another day in Rakuzan castle for Kuroko and it meant another day closer to the wedding of the century between the famous Akashi Seijuro and Chihiro Mayuzumi. One week has passed and Kuroko still have no idea on how to make the King lose interest in marrying Teiko's Princess.

What she manages to do was to fascinate the red haired King even more. Or at least that what Kuroko heard just few seconds ago on her morning walk with the King.

"Excuse me?" she asked the King. She hoped she heard the wrong thing from the King's mouth.

"I said, you are one interesting Princess." She heard the King spoke to her. "I always heard that Princess from Teiko always proud of their unique hair color. And you suddenly appear and colored your hair"

"I am grateful that Your Majesty thinks highly of me" Kuroko answered nervously. She saw the disapprove look on the King's face as he stopped walking.

"Need I to remind you about how to call my name when we are alone?"

"I am sorry Your Majesty, sometimes I tend to be forgetful. Also, I think it will be inappropriate for someone in my status" Kuroko lied. She hoped the King will start to grow to dislike her when she didn't follow his order.

"For you, my fiancé, to call me by my given name?" just as Kuroko expected, King Akashi will not be happy with her.

"My King, I think we should get to know each other more before we can call each other with our given name" Kuroko told him. She has thought about this all night long, if she ended up refusing to call King Akashi by his given name for more than a week. King Akashi will surely understand that she have no intention to get to know him better.

Her plan will be perfect, if Akashi really have no interest in her.

Akashi Seijuro has spent his entire day yesterday to search more about Princess from Teiko. The more he found articles about Teiko's princess. The more he sure this teal haired woman is not the real Princess. His best friend, Aomine Daiki is a reliable person when it comes to female matters. He also asked Aomine to fly to Teiko and get enough information regarding their Princess. He only gave Aomine one week to give Akashi final affirmation that the Princess sent to his castle is not the real one.

If this Princess will only bring harm to him and his country, he will have no choice but to send her and the real Mayuzumi Chihiro to serve the rest of their life in prison. Akashi could see the trouble when he revealed that a Princess from a small country deceived him.

That was Akashi's plan from the beginning. But after he spent one week with this fake Princess, something that Akashi never expected to happen actually happen.

Akashi Seijuro doesn't want to see this fake Princess anywhere near the prison in his country.

"Your Majesty?" her melodious voices made him look back to her baby blue eyes covered by a black veil that cover most of her face. He kept remembering about the horse riding incident when he have one hour of seeing this woman's face. He didn't care if that woman actually screaming for her life when he paced his horse at its top speed. He could still remember how small and soft her body was went he held her. He wishes to be able to hold her once again.

He really make a big mistake when he decided that he want to spend alone time with this woman.

Kuroko could hear a strange alarm ringing in her ear when she saw how the look on the King's eyes changed. It was just a normal morning walk through one of the garden in the palace. And no one follow the two of them, the King ordered no one to guard him as he want to spend more time with his fiancé. She really thought the King might be angry at her, but the look on his face is not something close to anger or rage.

It is something that Kuroko always seen in every man's eyes when they were looking at her sister, Momoi Satsuki.

"Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko decided to use his given name; she is hoping the King will come back to his sense.

"Tell me my Princess" she heard Akashi spoke. She really wants to run away from there and hide. But she has to maintain her composure as Princess from Teiko and face this beast, alone.

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"How old are you?"

"I am—"Kuroko stopped for a while to remember Mayuzumi's real age. Mayuzumi should be older that her, but is Mayuzumi older that this King? She remembered Mayuzumi complained about Princes who are younger than her and how she didn't want any 'unattractive young and foolish Princes' to be her boyfriend. This must meant King Akashi is somewhat younger than Mayuzumi. "Twenty seven years old, Your Majesty"

"That's funny, you don't look like someone who should be older than me"

"Looks can be deceiving, Your Majesty" Kuroko said with a fake giggle coming from her mouth. How can he be sure she didn't look anywhere near twenty seven years old? She is definitely five years younger than Mayuzumi.

"Then tell me, how far have you been in your past relationship?"

Kuroko stopped walking as she looks at the King with wide eyes. What is it with this person and his random attitude? As Kuroko Tamiko, she never even held hand with anybody. On the other hand, Mayuzumi Chihiro is a very experienced lover. Kuroko couldn't count at the amount of men coming out from Mayuzumi's room in the morning. And Kuroko is very sure Mayuzumi and those men were not just kissing all night long.

How she supposed to answer Akashi's question then?

"I have heard some displeasing rumors about you, My Princess. And I want to confirm about the truth beneath these rumors" she heard Akashi spoke again. What kind of rumor has been flying around about Mayuzumi in Rakuzan? She is really in a deep trouble if she gave this King the wrong answer.

"I have been ignorance lately about how my people viewed me" Kuroko try to give a hint to Akashi that she didn't want him to ask anymore question. it seemed Akashi neither get her hint or simply don't care about it.

"That is not very wise my Princess."

"is it?" Kuroko challenged the King. Even when she could feel her leg just turned into jelly-like and she could pass out at any moment. For a few seconds she could see a light twitch from one of the King's eyebrow. she finally manage to annoyed the cold King of Rakuzan.

"You shall not do things that did not suit your image as my future queen" she heard the King's short, yet menacing answer.

"I am sorry my King, I have no intention to relinquish my habit." Kuroko tried to hold her smile back when she saw a light scowl appeared on his handsome face. She couldn't believe that actually acting like the real Mayuzumi Chihiro might be the recipe for her success.

"Is that so? It sounded like you are not interested in me"

"What are you saying my King, if I am not interested in you I will not accept your proposal" Kuroko laugh a little and she saw the King ceased his frown and she tried to see his eyes and read the emotion in it. she took one step closer to the King, that she is in his arm-length distance from him.

That's when she notice why every girl in this world will do anything to obtain his attention. This man in front of her is not bad looking at all. His face actually very serene and not scary at all. If he wasn't born as a king, he might climb his was to become a royal in no time with his look and brain.

"Is that so?" she heard the King finally spoke. She looked up and she just realized her face is too close to the King's face. She wanted to take a step back but the King already catch her hand. "Are you really want to marry me, my Princess?"

"Yes" but deep inside Kuroko screamed in her head _"Get away from me!" _

Rather than backing away like her wish, the King give a light peck on her lips. It's just one second and he kisses her over the veil that she used. It should not mean anything if it's Mayuzumi Chihiro.

But for Kuroko Tamiko, she still thinks of that as her first kiss.

And she is just standing there, looking at the King's pleased look as she could feel her face turned into the color of tomato. And her mind still hazy as she tried to held her head high to maintain her image as Mayuzumi.

"That kiss mean you are officially my fiancé. I can't wait for our wedding party to happen, My Princess"

-x-

**AN: **

Another short chapter for me. I have to apologize, moving to new place really take my time(I couldn't find my laptop for about one week) and my new bed just too comfortable. I become even lazier.

Anyway, next chappie will be about Aomine and the engagement party~

Aaand.. can you imagine what kind of veil I am talking about in this story? do you need an image to explain it or not?

Please leave reviews.~


	8. Her Eighth Day

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB

Also, forgive my bad grammar

-x-

Aomine Daiki has been staying in Teiko for about 24 hours. And all he heard about their Princess would be how spoiled she is when all of Teiko citizen never failed to give her gift every month. Teiko is not a big country like Rakuzan, but they really love their royal family, to the point they will die to protect their own Princess.

And when a stranger tried to find information about this Princess, that stranger will be exiled instantly. This is why Aomine Daiki find himself sleeping in front of this little shop and he definitely need something about this Princess or Akashi might put him in one of the homosexual party.

And crush his reputation as most wanted man. just like when he snapped his finger.

"Maybe someone will sell me something?" Aomine mumbled when he heard his stomach rumbling loudly. Last night, just like plague, no one wanted to sell him anything. Not even a mere street food.

"Oh my" Aomine heard a woman's voice from somewhere above him. He looked up as he saw a pink haired woman come out from the cute tiny store.

"Are you going to kick me away too?" Aomine said sourly. He stood up as he picked up his bag from the floor.

"Why would I do that?" Aomine stopped from walking away when he heard the unusual comment from the woman.

"Because I have been asking about your lovely Princess"

"That's understandable" the woman nodded. "Chihiro always try to make everybody love her"

"_Chihiro? Why is this woman calling the Princess normally?" _Aomine thought cautiously. "Do you have any food to sell? I haven't eat anything since yesterday"

"please come in. Ryo-chan will make something for you." The woman step aside from the door to let Aomine enter the shop. "and you can use the room upstairs, I will tell Ki-chan that you need a place to stay today. All for free"

"Thank you, I guess?" Aomine didn't know how he should express himself when a stranger suddenly be nice to him. Maybe this woman also attracted to his charm?

"Don't worry about it"

As Aomine stepped inside the small café, he noticed the small place and a young brown haired boy in the counter. He saw the pink haired woman said something to the boy before he went to the door behind that counter; Aomine assumed it is their kitchen.

"Please stay here, mr—"Aomine realized he hasn't introduced himself to this woman.

"Aomine Daiki" he cringed when he realized that his name might be familiar with this woman. What if this woman uses this to her advantages? And she might ask for numerous amount of money.

"Momocchi, why do you need the key to Kurokocchi's room?" Aomine looked up from the stairs as a good looking blond man coming down from the stairs.

"Ki-chan, this man need place to stay. Maybe he can stay in Kurokocchi's room for one day?" the woman asked this blond man. Aomine try to guess, maybe this man is her spouse? Boyfriend?

"Another person asking about Chihiro-san?" this 'ki-chan' asked his partner. He saw the woman look at his direction, it seems she still not sure why Aomine has become the most hated list for the week in this Kingdom.

"I want to make a story about Princess Teiko for her wedding day. This is an order from my boss, who work as a wedding planner" Aomine lied. it is a partial truth, since his boss plan this wedding. This said boss also acts as the groom for the wedding of the century.

"What make you so sure the Princess will accept the wedding?" Aomine saw the dark look coming from the blond man.

"She already did. She came to the castle, right?" Aomine asked back.

"Just to get to know your King. There is a slight chance that the King might not like her" this man raised his voice as he speak.

'Ki-chan!" the pink haired woman called his name. The blond shut his mouth instantly.

"You sounded like you don't want your Princess to marry my King?" Aomine said. And it hit the main point as he saw the blond man cringed. Aomine can really say that the people in this place are different from the rest of the Kingdom.

And this place might be the place to start his investigation about Princess of Teiko.

-x-

"Your Highness Princess of Teiko is missing!"

That is what every servant in Rakuzan castle has been screaming since earlier that day. they have been going on crazy screaming fit that at first, Akashi laugh about it. he guessed the Princess might be shocked from his surprise the day before that she decided to hide somewhere in the castle until lunch. But he saw the clock already change into one in the afternoon and his Princess still missing.

His Princess is missing inside his own castle.

And none of those dumb servants could find his Princess in the place they have been living for years.

"I want Atsushi to come to my room. Immediately" Akashi ordered one of the panic servants. He instantly runs to find Murasakibara before he got into the King's bad side.

As for Akashi, he couldn't stop the twitch in the bridge of his nose. This Princess is really great in playing hide and seeks. Only a commoner would want to play this game.

Commoner

Suddenly Akashi has an idea where to find his Princess. And he manages to reveal one more secret about this fake Princess that somehow manages to climb into his 'okay' list.

-x-

Kuroko has never been this afraid of someone in her entire life. But now, there is an exception for a certain red haired King from Rakuzan. For the rest of the day, she manages to stay calm and normal when she has to prepare for her engagement party in the next two days. She should reward herself more when the King, once again, tried to embrace her for their engagement picture.

She tried her best glare to stop the photographer from making any more ridiculous mistakes. Either the photographer is too dense or he is afraid of the King, they ended up taking more than one hundred of picture which Kuroko have to convince herself that she is Mayuzumi and touching another man will not make her die from suffocation.

But she almost die from embarrassment as the photographer kept asking more and more embarrassing poses that she didn't want to ever remember in her entire life.

When her torture finally ended, she asked for the King's permission to leave early and have dinner in her own room. luckily the King also have something to do that night so she could be excused without having to think of good explanation aside from being too tired.

The next morning, she found out that her schedule for the day will be meeting with that perverted photographer and taking another 'memorable', as he called the theme for her torture, pictures. That's when she decided that she would be escaping from her role as 'the Princess' and get a good look around the castle.

"Have you seen Princess Mayuzumi?" one of the servants asked her for the numerous time. Kuroko politely said no as the servant run again to ask the other person he could seen. It seems everyone in Rakuzan castle has gone from whatever work they have to look for the runaway Princess. And make it harder for Kuroko to sneak out from the castle.

"I wonder why no one notice if they haven't seen me before?" Kuroko mumbled as she walked through the library. That's when she saw the red head King, who seemed to be immerse in his book, that he didn't realized he left the window opened. She is just standing there when she finally get a good look on Rakuzan King as he look like he is reading on something important. Kuroko realized the King wasn't as tall as she thought he would be, he is almost as tall as Momoi. But he has skin that is definitely smoother than average men. If she didn't know this man is the King, she would have thought this man is one of the scholar inside the castle. He is better suited as a scholar than a King.

He became a King almost as young as Mayuzumi when the council decided to make her appearance as the Princess from Teiko. Mayuzumi should have enjoyed her life longer as a teenager before she has to deal with her duty. Maybe, this man chooses Mayuzumi because he thought she share the same fate as he did?

Mayuzumi always describe King of Rakuzan as heartless and have no mercy to those who oppose him. But as she stays in this castle for a week, all he showed her is that he is a nice man.

A little sadistic, but not as bad as what Mayuzumi has told her.

"What if he really wants Chihiro-sama to marry him?" Kuroko spoke suddenly. That's when she saw the King turn his head to seek the owner of the voice. Kuroko run away from the scene before the King saw her.

She also make a new resolution, that she want to see if this King really serious about his proposal. If he is serious about his proposal, Kuroko have to find a way to back out from the deal she has with Mayuzumi. She will not let Mayuzumi's egoist side destroy someone's feeling toward Mayuzumi.

-x-

Unknown to Kuroko, Akashi Seijuro standing in the library with the window opened is part of his plan. He has two guesses on where a commoner might be going if he make all of the servants asking about the Princess whereabouts and have the guard to close the door until they find the Princess. Akashi just know there is no way this fake Princess would have chosen to leave the castle when she decided to run from her room.

And she might be going to the library. Or take a walk around the castle. She will wish to not meet with any servant when she has enough of people asking about the Princess whereabouts. Also, she will not have someone to talk to if she stayed inside the castle, she have to escape somewhere quiet.

Akashi has heard from Aomine that to gain someone's attention is to plant curiosity inside that person's mind towards you. This methods work very well with every female, according to Aomine's opinion. And from the way the woman watching him, he knew she is curious about him.

And he need to figure out what is it to proceed with his next plan to uncover the real identity of this woman.

"Your Majesty, we still haven't found the Princess" one of the older servants report to Akashi. Akashi is very glad that he choose people that loyal towards him and his family.

"Stop your search and go back to do your job" Akashi ordered him. "that applied to everyone in this castle"

"But Your Majesty—" Akashi glared at the servant and that shut him immediately. When the servant has left, Akashi closes the book he has on his hand and put it on the table in front of him. right now he need to tell the photographer that he will have to cancel the shoots today because he need to see the final preparation for tomorrow's engagement party.

He could not wait for tomorrow to happen. And Akashi Seijuro is not a patient man, but he has to wait and see how his Princess would act on the party and when he told her about his surprise announcement.

-x-

**AN: **

And the story goes on~

So what do you think? I have a hard time deciding what I want to write on this chapter(next chapter will be one of the main even in this story and I need to keep my reader curious even with my short chapters)

Please leave reviews~ I will be happy to read your reviews

Reviews answer:

Pomxxx: for your review on chap 6: well, Teiko is a small Kingdom (just like… belgia –no offense to whoever read this and from belgia- people know about its existence and they have royal family. But not many people actually interested to dig deeper just like they find every information on Kate middleton when she wasn't involved with the Prince) and people always interested in the Princess who never showed her face since Everyone might wish that the Princess might be their best friend or maybe girlfriend. And what boosts the Princess' popularity is when a King from the largest country on earth asks her to marry him. can you imagine the paparazzi reaction toward this?. About the siblings, well what I can say up until this chapter, Aomine knew because he is a 'gentleman' and Akashi has done a background check on the Princess before he pick her (I think it was in the early chapter?)

Pugslover: it come out.. now? Hehehehe, Akashi is a little mean, isn't he? He should have wait a little bit longer~

Kiru-Kiru Chan: Thank you for your reviews. Well for this chapter, sadly this story is made on impulsive side of me. Unlike my two other stories on longer update, I made this before I made the storyline. So far, I still haven't finish my storyline and every chapters might be around 2k for a while(which is half of the length from Gladiolus). That's why I try to focus more on the time I update this story as a token of my apologize.

And thank you for other reviewers who took their time to leave reviews~

Until next chapter


	9. Let the hunt begin

Chapter 9

-x-

Inside Rakuzan's castle, most of the servants are busy with the preparation for their lovely future-Queen-to-be's party. The Party is not yet in another six hours but all of them can see the Princess already at her limit as she was about to faint from the corset she wore in her tiny waist.

"Your Highness, please hang in there. You will look stunning in this dress" the servant said to Kuroko.

"I would rather hang myself" Kuroko thought as the servant kept tightening the corset in her waist. She was told by Momoi that she has a tiny waist. But according to the seamstress in Rakuzan castle, her waist can be even smaller than this.

"Maybe we should inform the chef to reduce the amount of sweets from today until the wedding day. At this rate, it will be hard for Her Highness to find a wedding dress that will suit her" the seamstress assistant said as she wrote down a note on her small notepad.

"Please, no more" Kuroko begged. She didn't care if she sounded pathetic or she didn't seem to be like Chihiro at all. She just want this torture to be over with and go back to her warm and fluffy bed. if there was a reason why none of the dresses didn't fit her. it must be cause Mayuzumi is a lot taller than she is. And the seamstress must have calculate every dresses in that castle according to every picture of Mayuzumi.

"After this, there will be hair and makeup. What color do you want to wear for your head piece, Your Highness?"

"Anything is fine" Kuroko tried to said with a smile in her face to one of the stylist assistant.

Kuroko just want this torture to end when she saw the big box of make up in her changing room. and she was only given one hour to finish all of her hair and makeup since she requested to do her own make up. Maybe she should have called someone to help her with this.

She take a good look of her face on the mirror as she spoke to herself. her first job was to make sure the King ended this engagement. But Kuroko just didn't have the heart to break the King's heart. Maybe the King really fall in love with Mayuzumi and want to marry her. she really didn't know what to do to stop this engagement without having her head on the line. Maybe it isn't too late to tell Rakuzan's King the truth and maybe he will let her leave without any punishment.

_But you know Akashi Seijuro is not someone that forgive and forget_

Kuroko sighed and she really didn't know what to do. Her engagement is in five hours and she knew Mayuzumi will be there to see her action. And she has signed a contract with Mayuzumi, make it impossible for Kuroko to approach Mayuzumi at the party or she will do something to Kise and Momoi.

"I have to decide" Kuroko said firmly as she look at herself in the mirror once more. To decide on how to break someone's heart and not getting killed in the process, or to play along and escape on the wedding day and not getting killed when the King found out about the truth.

"What should I do?" Kuroko whined when she realized she is running out of option

-x-

"I thought you need to get information about our Princess? What are you doing in here when there is an engagement party in Rakuzan" Aomine heard Kise ask him when he climb down from the room in the second floor.

"Ask my boss. I would like to know about that as well" Aomine answered grumpily. If he come back without getting any new information about this fake Princess and the real Princess to Akashi, Akashi will be happy to punish him.

"is it really Rakuzan's tradition to make a big party about engagement party when the royal wedding will happen in two weeks?"

"Well, this party is a selfish decision from my King. He want everyone to know that he will be marrying Teiko Princess" Aomine answered. but he knew the true purpose of the party is to remind people in the world about the influence Rakuzan have against them. and a Princess from small Kingdom should be aware of her place.

"I can't understand why your King want to be married that fast with someone he barely know" Kise gave Aomine a glass of orange juice and his share of breakfast. "and why he choose My Princess"

"Those damn council member keep pushing Akashi to get married to someone. I guess he finally had enough of their tantrum" Aomine mumbled. He saw Kise has a dangerous look on his face and Aomine sighed as he remembered he just called Akashi without his formal title. "I am not good at calling someone with their title. My boss almost fired me because that habit of mine"

"I am not used to call Chihiro with her title too. But Kurokocchi insisted that we still call Chihiro formally" Kise has a sad smile on his face when he mentioned this Kurokocchi.

"This Kurokocchi, is she the teal haired woman in this picture?" Aomine pick up one of the small framed picture from the room he stayed last night.

"That's Kurokocchi. She never smile in any of her picture, unlike Chihiro who always want to be in the centre of attention" Kise showed Aomine a small framed picture from his wallet. In there, there are four children, two of them are Kise and Momoi. And the teal colored girl must be Kuroko. then the last girl on that picture must be…

"That's Chihiro when she was a child"

_Bingo. _

"is it okay to show your Princess' picture with her veil?"

"maybe I shouldn't show you. but it's not like Chihiro's face might change when she gets older "Kise frowned for a moment and seems to think of something before he continue "hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"is there a possibility that your King will take back his marriage proposal towards Chihiro?"

Aomine definitely didn't expect that question to come out from Kise's mouth. He has evidence that the Teiko Princess in Rakuzan castle is not Mayuzumi Chihiro. He should really praise his luck to find this house and this sibling. Aomine still have some mystery about why the two of them didn't seems to be happy for Chihiro's wedding. There might be a possibility that these two know the real identity of the Teiko Princess in Rakuzan

"Why are you asking me about that?" Aomine asked Kise back.

-x-

"Akachin, here are the lists of today's party guest" Murasakibara put the heavy folder on the top of Akashi's table.

"did you find it?"

"There are three people in this list. But none of them are female" Murasakibara answered.

"as expected from Mayuzumi Chihiro. This wouldn't be an easy task" Akashi smile as he saw the dawn from one of his window. His engagement party will start in an hour and there are guests that has arrive in his castle. He expected for Mayuzumi to come to this party. And he is eager to see Mayuzumi's reaction.

Or should he wait for Aomine to find out the real identity of the interesting fake Princess in his castle?

There is a tiny part on his mind that he didn't want to bring trouble to his Princess. But he want to humiliate Mayuzumi, to think a mere commoner could fool him. but by exposing Mayuzumi's identity, he has no choice but to punish his Princess at the same time.

"What are you planning to do Akachin?"

"For now, you just keep an eyes on My Little Princess at the party. Remember who come to her and their purpose while I do the hunt for the real Mayuzumi" Akashi has a scary smile on his face before he left his room.

Let the hunt begin.

-x-

**AN: **

I know this story is not finish (my usual format of one day per chapter has to be cut short)

I just want to inform my readers that... for unknown reason my internet provider in my house has block fanfiction from my server. I've ask my friend and he will come to help me this weekend and hopefully he could manage to unblock me somehow.

If the worst come to the worst, I might have to change internet provider and it should take a while. I hope I don't have to put hiatus on my stories because of this reason(this is really annoying, to find that they block fanfiction on the moment I want to re-read my story and update my kurobasu fanfic)

Leave reviews please~

And this chapter is dedicated to my friend Nev who kindly update this for me from her place. She isn't a fanfic reader but she is kindly enough to do me a little favor. I might ask her help if my friend couldn't do anything to unblock fanfic from my provider


	10. It's in the Party, part one

Chapter 10

-x-

Kuroko

Kuroko never thought that she will be in the middle of the whole guests in Rakuzan. And her partner is nowhere in sight.

"You look very pretty today, Princess Chihiro" there is another person who tried to compliment her, even when that person didn't really see her face. She was really sure that she is already late for the party, but she didn't see the devil King anywhere in the ballroom.

Speaking of the guests, she forget to check the name in the guest lists. That person might also be one of the guests in her engagement party.

"Kuroko-chan"

"It's Chihiro, My Queen" Kuroko reminded the brown haired queen that called her name. Her real name, in which would bring her trouble if King Akashi ever heard of it.

"Sorry, it is a habit of mine whenever I saw you." The brown haired queen laugh sheepishly when she saw the panic look in Kuroko's eyes. "But I just recognize you even with you covering most of your face"

"This is what Chihiro-sama wear to any party she was invited" Kuroko said as she saw her outfit in the reflection from the nearest window. Her long sleeves dress will definitely look better if she didn't have to use the veil that covered most of her face and a hat.

"Why are you wearing a hat? You can use the wig Chihiro gave to you"

"You spoke to Chihiro-sama?" Kuroko asked Seirin's Queen. Chihiro never said to anyone that she make a wig from her real hair. for the Queen to have heard about it, she must have meet with Chihiro.

"She was over there" the queen pointed at the corner, where Kuroko saw a pretty woman talking to a red head male. "it seems you have some competition over there"

"What are you saying my Queen? I am intended to stop this engagement, tonight" but that excuse didn't sound right at all when Kuroko utter those words from her mouth. And she couldn't stop staring at the end of the room, especially with the people who seems to have a good time over there.

"are you really sure about that, Kuroko-chan?" Kuroko's head turned to glare at the mischievous queen and she saw the smirk on that queen's face. "There must be a reason why you haven't accept anyone to dance with you tonight. And there must be another reason why you let yourself got caught up in this mess when you have found a way out few days earlier"

"What are you saying, my Queen?"

"There is a reason why I let Kagami-kun found you few days earlier" Kuroko's eyes widened when she heard Kagami's name. "I have to go now. My husband is waiting for me" the queen said to Kuroko as she heard the little prince has been calling for his mother.

"Is he coming to the party?"

"Kagami-kun? He was talking about how he want to meet with you again"

"Is that so" Kuroko said weakly.

"I just want you to remember that Kagami has known you longer than me."

"I know about it my Queen. I always consider him as my brother even after he move to Seirin"

"After all this time, you only saw Kagami as your brother?" the Queen ask Kuroko as she pick up her son and kiss him of his cheek. Instead of hearing an answer from Kuroko, the Queen saw a very surprised look on Kuroko's face. The queen turned around, just in time to see a girl was just kissing Akashi, at his own engagement party. Kuroko immediately walk towards the pair near the veranda and the Queen realized the clenched hand and how Kuroko's eyes promise a really painful death to the woman near the infamous King of Rakuzan.

-x-

**AKASHI **

Akashi Seijuro attended his engagement party thirty minutes before his fiancé since he tried to not talking to anyone in the room, it is a not an easy job with his red colored hair and Murasakibara who is easy for people to find with his height.

"Atsushi, leave"

"I can't. Mine-chin is not here to guard you and I was told to stay with you" Murasakibara said lazily.

"Atsushi. I order you to watch me from the other side of the room. But before that, I want you to find my fiancé"

"Okay. Find the Princess" Murasakibara mumbled to himself as he left Akashi.

After fifteen minutes Akashi stay in the party, completely ignored by the other guests. This is what he needed to find a little peace before the chaos that he will start in this party.

From the guest lists, there are few people Akashi really want to see before he introduce his fiancé to the world. He just got a very interesting news from Aomine who still stay in Teiko Kingdom about the identity of his fiancé.

But before he play with the little bird in his castle, he need to start finding the cat that hunt his little pet.

Akashi need to think ahead of Mayuzumi Chihiro if he want to meet with her. If he is Mayuzumi Chihiro, she is obviously will try to speak to his fiancé. Then at First he needed to find his fiancé in the middle of this party.

It only took him few second to find his fiancé since spotting Murasakibara in the crowd will be the easiest thing to do.

"Never know that you are the possessive type"

"I never knew you can be away from your child" Akashi answered back the statement from Seirin's Queen.

"He insisted to be with his father. I guess I could come and greet you here" the queen shrugged.

"Greet me?" Akashi chuckled a little before he continue "aren't you supposed to be congratulate me, Queen Riko?"

"Should I?"

"Isn't that why you came to my castle few days ago to meet with my fiancé?" Akashi offered the queen a glass of wine from the servant's tray.

"It was a long time since I meet with Chihiro. I am dying to see her." the queen took the wine from Akashi's hand before she continue "and it is a little funny to see her a bit shorter than before" and the queen instantly stopped talking as she saw the devilish smile on Akashi's face.

"Tell me Queen Riko, who is the nice woman who seems to have caught your attention when you were standing by the flower table?"

"That person is just my old friend, King Akashi. Are you interested in someone other than Chihiro?"

"I always have my eyes on my fiancé" Akashi stirred the wine in his hand. "And I also have my eyes on Chihiro Mayuzumi for this night" Akashi saw the surprised look on Seirin's queen face and he knew that micro expression on the Queen's face confirmed his suspicion of his fiance's identity.

"You are saying as if your fiancé and Chihiro is not the same person"

"Are they? From the rumor around my servants, you were pretty close with Chihiro in my castle when only few months before you were fighting with Chihiro over your son. Even the media got still talking about the silent war between you and her" the fidgeting movement from the queen started to amuse Akashi. The queen might be a great rule in Seirin. But she is not a good liar.

"I am afraid I have to find my guard and grab my fiancé to start the announcement" Akashi said as he put the empty glass of wine to the empty tray as one of the servant went passed him. "It has been a nice experience talking to you, Queen Riko"

"Tell me Akashi" Akashi stopped walking as he turn to look at Riko. "Are you going to punish her?"

"It will depends on Mayuzumi Chihiro's answer."

"Since when? For how long you have known this Princess is not Chihiro?"

"From the moment my idiot friend spoke to the Princess in the royal plane. You must have heard about the famous womanizing idiot from Rakuzan. He is only useful in woman department"

"Aomine Daiki. I should have realized that sooner"

"Are you going to play along in this little game, Riko?"

"If you promise me that you will not do anything to her" Riko tried to stop herself from screaming towards Akashi. It will not do Seirin any good if their queen got into a fight.

"I promise you that I will keep her safe as long as she stays in my castle" Akashi said as he left the angry queen to take another glass of wine ad drink that glass of wine is one gulp. He saw Riko walk directly towards his fiancé and he know this is the right time to meet with his main target of the night.

"You look beautiful today" Akashi greeted the silver colored hair woman near the veranda. One look at this woman's face, her beautiful face must have blinded most of the people in his party.

"I am honored to be called beautiful, your majesty" that woman bowed down slightly to show her respect towards Akashi.

"It is funny to see the supposedly veiled Princess without her veil tonight" Akashi show no sign of micro expression in that woman's face. She is really good at staying in her character.

"What are you implying, Your Majesty?"

"I am saying that you should have wear contact lenses next time I saw your, Princess Chihiro" there is no surprised emotion coming from Mayuzumi, she is smiling instead of feeling scared or surprised.

"I should have known that Kuro will not do any good job to fool you. You are too smart for her" Chihiro grabbed one glass of wine from the nearest tray and she drink it in one gulp. "So when will the group of guards coming to arrest me?"

"And ruined my engagement party?" Akashi saw the knowing smile on Chihiro's face as she look at something behind him.

"Kuro is looking at us right now. And she didn't look too happy"

"It is really unusual for a woman whose name is Kuro"

"She is unusual alright" Chihiro chuckled before she continue taking another glass of wine "but she got a pet tiger protecting her"

"Do I have to fight over her with her pet?" Akashi realized from the slight dangerous glint in Mayuzumi's eyes when she talk about his fiancé's little pet. This pet is not actually an animal.

"From what I've remembered, her little tiger always drool over the sight of his master. You might get your answer when you saw the tiger tonight"

"There is one thing you should have known about me, Princess Chihiro." Akashi took one step closer as his eyes look directly into Mayuzumi's eyes and his face only few centimeters away from her "I don't like to share"

"Also for you future reference, who is it that you don't like to share. Me or Kuro-chan?" Mayuzumi answered as she also get even closer to Akashi

"It is up to me to decide, Princess Chihiro."

"If only I we meet under normal circumstance, I might have agreed on your marriage proposal and not sending Kuro-chan in my place." Mayuzumi told Akashi as she kiss Akashi on his lips. "I like you"

_-To be continued-_

**AN: **

This is what the real chapter 9 should be. But I guess this chapter is okay-ish

After several try to unblock fanfic… finally it ended up as I install lots of things on of my browser. Took a while but I manage to enter fanfic again (yeaaay) and hopefully nothing like this ever happen to me.

Also, I just realize I haven't write about Midorima. What do you think Midorima should be in this story?

Here are some of the review answer

Guest: hehehe I have this idea of "everybody knows everybody don't know" plot from one of my friend's life IRL. There has been a little changes from the previous idea of this story.. I hope this is still okay for you

Pugslover: well there is a reason why Akashi being protective of Kuroko. well.. as long as Kuroko stays in Akashi's good side~

LovelyAria: watch that anime… and I make this story without knowing about soredemo before. And I am planning to finish this story. don't worry about it

Swift Cold: Aomine should be careful about the information he send to Akashi. and he need to be careful as he sense Kise and Momoi is smarter than they look. I hope nothing like this ever happen to me again

Guest: me too . (even when I am the one writing this story)

Pomxxx: Akashi (might be) the nice guy in this story. for now, Kuroko is safe in Akashi's castle

Manga Ren: me too! I was really surprised when I can't even open my fanfiction. I heard from my friend that this internet service I had is working with the government from my country to block several website to create "positive internet experience". Which really annoyed me as when I message the complaint form from the internet provider gave to me to the government. they only answer "this website contain pornography".. and at first I can't open my FF account(I never even write something M-rated) then it ended up I can't open the entire FF website

P. Cythera, Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi: Thank you for reading this story. I wonder what will happen next *evil grin on my face

Semantics: most of people who don't read the news about the ministry in my country might not believe this kind of thing happen. This ministry is soo messed up as he is known to be asking "why do we need fast internet?" and the one who block vimeo from my country. Most of the netizen in my country try to do thing to unblock several websites and send out protest mails to him. I have enough of my country and their crazy ideals…

Moving on, Aomine being smart never really crossed my mind(even when you said Aomine in this story is smart) Aomine is actually really cautious and observant, but he is too lazy to do anything about it. I just make Aomine move a little in this story. as I answered in the other's reviewer… I made a little project and what if on this story. and I decided on "everybody know, everybody don't know" idea from the list. You just need to see what Kuroko think of Kise in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story~


End file.
